killer machine
by Jochnap
Summary: this is my first one shot. its about kagura, kikyo, and naraku. kagura mostly. she fascinates me... alright, this is updated.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha, but someday, I will own Shippo and make him a chew toy for my sister!! BWAHA!!

Kikyo peeled her clothes off and walked to the shower. Her older brother was used to seeing her walk around the house with only a towel. "Going to the shower already? It's only Tuesday." Kikyo smiled. "Naraku, you know I shower on the second Tuesday every month." Naraku grunted and returned to his newspaper. Kikyo continued to the shower.

Naraku had been acting as a mother and a father since their parents had died. Luckily, he was old enough at the time to take custody of his 14 year old sister. Kikyo was now 17. Naraku had graduated high school right before his parents died. In fact, it was his graduation night they died. He heard the water turn on and set the timer. After twenty minutes, he would turn it cold.

Someone knocked at the door. Naraku put down the newspaper and walked across the living room to open the door. Standing outside was Kagura, Kikyo's best friend. She was coming by to work on the homework. Naraku opened the door and smiled. "Come in, Kagura." Kagura speedily walked by. Naraku creeped her out big time. She sat on the couch and put her backpack on the cushion beside her. Naraku continued reading his newspaper. 15 minutes later, the alarm went off, and a shriek was heard from the bathroom.

"NARAKU! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Naraku chuckled. Kagura giggled. Naraku and Kikyo were both very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Naraku used to teach her skills, but he was teaching her how to use a sword and she sliced his pinky off. Kagura remembered this and glanced over at him. She spotted his missing finger and shivered. Kikyo stomped out of the bathroom with her towel, soaked, and went to the kitchen. "How many times have I told you not to do that you little as—"

"We have company." Naraku motioned toward the living room. Kikyo turned around, startled. Kikyo's hair went all the way down to her thighs when it was wet. Some of it got in her face. She brushed it away angrily. "Konnichiwa Kagura-san. I'll be right back." Kikyo ran out of the room. Naraku and Kagura made eye contact. Kagura blushed and looked away. She began digging through her backpack for the special pencils she had brought.

"Kagura, are you afraid of me?" Kagura ignored him and continued looking. "I cannot stand people being afraid of me. Maybe I'll get plastic surgery to get rid of my ugly face." Kagura's eyes widened. "Just because people are afraid of you? Wow." Kagura found the pencils and Kikyo came into the living room. "Naraku, are you scaring Kagura again? Shame on you. I thought you learned after Sakana-san." Kagura looked up at Kikyo, startled. "Sakana-san was your friend?"

"Yeah, then she met my brother." Naraku shuffled his papers. "That girl was obsessed with beauty. She couldn't rely on her smarts, wits, or looks. So she had to rely on her body. I'll bet she dresses like a slut." Kagura began to get uncomfortable with the conversation that was going on between her friend and her friend's brother. "Um, guys, can we get back on track?" Kikyo and Naraku gave each other a death glare. Kagura got up. "I'll leave." She crept over to the door, and as soon as she went outside, the insults started.

Kagura sighed. 'I'll never find a friend that's sane…' She remembered that she left her backpack in their house. She figured she'd get it tomorrow. She walked down the street hands in pockets, head down, and eyes closed. She'd been down this road so many times, it was okay. She walked along for a couple of minutes when she felt a presence behind her. She opened her eyes and quietly pulled out her fan. She whipped around and there was a group of boys. They looked perverted, and they smelled really bad. Kagura felt her other self come up.

"Hi girly. Wanna play?" Kagura smiled. "Sure." The boys grinned and came at her. She pulled her fan in front of her and turned it at an angle. The boys in the front blew into smithereens. The ring leader crossed his arms. 'This is interesting. A fan that kills. I have to get it.' He was the only one not drunk. After the boys had either died or been really injured and would die eventually, the leader clapped. "You beat 'em. Can you beat me?" Kagura went into a stance. "My pleasure."

The people around the neighborhood had heard the boys screams and came out. They saw a girl with a fan, blood splattered all over her, and a boy grinning. The people were curious and went into the streets. They saw the girl's eyes change from green to red, her hair get shorter, and her clothes turn into a kimono. Her fan changed color. The boy didn't even look fazed. "Bring it on freak."

Kagura grinned and flew at him. He dodged and hit her on the back. She fell to the ground. She turned and tripped him. Then she put her fan away. She produced a sword from underneath her kimono. The boy's eyes widened. "Please… don't!" Kagura smiled. "Not for you stupid. For me." She lifted her sleeve and cut herself. The blood stayed on the sword and dripped onto the boy's face. Kagura looked at her skin and brought her mouth to the blood. She licked the wound and it disappeared. The sword was still dripping.

"That was just an appetizer. Hungry? 'Cuz it's time for lunch!" She brought the sword to his neck. "I won't kill you," Kagura looked around and found a small boy with his thumb in his mouth, "he will." The little boy had been grabbing onto his mother's hand. The mother's eyes turned gray as she turned to her child. The boy took his thumb out of his mouth and used that hand to push out of his mother's hand. The mother let him go and watched her son in awe.

Kagura brought the boy to her side. She gave him the sword. The blood took over the whole sword and the blade turned red. The leader of the gang had pure fear written all over his face. The boy raised the sword in the air and brought it down on the boy's neck. In one clean slice, the leader's head was rolling around in the street. The young boy had no emotion on his face. Kagura patted him on the head and took the sword.

"Your son is no longer yours. He is no longer him. None of you will remember this day and you will get another son." Kagura took her fan back out and waved it in each one of their faces. One by one, they disappeared into their houses. Kagura disposed of the body and the street was clean like nothing happened. The boy sat on the ground and waited. "Come Hakuro. We must not ever come back. This is the now." She took his hand, and together they left town.

Creepy? Didn't start out that way. But it's a nice one-shot. Please tell me if it's good or bad!


	2. okayness

Okay, some people didn't get my one-shot 'killer machine.' This chapter is to explain it, not continue it.

Evil Liar- well, she showers every week, but she showers on the second Tuesday of every month. Do you get it now?

Oh, if some people got insulted or something by my other stories, it's not just you. Some of my friends get insulted too. Oh, before I forget, my email got changed, so don't email me on the one listed, if you email me at all.

A lot of you are asking for it to be continued. I will continue it eventually. I've got a bunch of things to do right now like homework and band and stuff.

LaDy PnAi- I'm glad you liked it! Who (or what) is Hakuro Hakudoushi?

Jani Reime- don't we have lots of enthusiasm, hmm?

Ginny-Hates-Them- I know it's strange, but it's more fun if it's strange.

Psycho 24- insert evil laugh here I'm sorry, here, take a tissue so you can blow your nose.

All the reviews for now. And now I'm writing an original story (when I get the time) and gonna post it on fiction press. I've finished three chapters for my friends because they've been bugging me forever.

Bon Voyage my friends!


End file.
